Chu Feng/Bloodline
Heavenly Lightning Bloodline The Divine Lightning is what has determined Chu Feng's path of cultivation. One month after joining the Azure Dragon School, when Chu Feng was 10 years old, a phenomenon that many individuals in the Nine Provinces believed was the end of the world occurred. The skies were filled with nine different coloured lightning's that emanated terrifying power. Unknown to anyone else, the 9-Coloured Divine Lightning's struck Chu Feng and entered into his Dantian. Since gaining the Divine Lightning, Chu Feng no longer cultivated as normal cultivators do. Instead, he must consume ever-increasing quantities of cultivation resources to raise his cultivation. On the positive side, so long as he has the necessary resources, Chu Feng can consecutively break through cultivation ranks and realms with ease. However, the resources that he requires can be said to be truly mind-numbing. As Chu Feng nears the peak of the Profound realm, he requires millions of Profound Beads to make a single break-through. This several million Profound Beads is equivalent to the entire treasury and foundation of one of the Number One Schools of any of the Nine Provinces, (other than the poorer Azure Province), which have been in power for anywhere between several hundred to a thousand years. This quantity of resources would enable the first-rate school to cultivate an entire generation of tens-of-thousands of disciples and numerous future Heaven Realm elders. Chu Feng often describes the 9-Coloured Divine Lightning's as hungry beasts. He is able to hear them "eat" the various cultivation resources that he consumes, and they enable him to refine 100% of the energies contained in all forms of cultivation resources and even dangerous, chaotic energies in resources that most cultivators would never dare consume. (Along with hearing the DL make beast-like sounds, he also perceives the 9 coloured lightnings as individual formless beasts, capable of changing their forms at will.) As Chu Feng and the DL consume resources, his power greatly increases beyond what normal cultivators would have, even going so far as to be on par with Divine Bodies, top-tier Bloodlines, special bloodline Monstrous Beasts, and Forbidden Mysterious Technique cultivators. The peculiarity of the Divine Lightning and Chu Feng's heaven-defying battle power has misled numerous individuals to suspect him of having a Divine Body. Eggy, Zi Ling, and the White Tiger Slaughtering Technique are all experienced in understanding Divine Bodies, yet still mistakenly identify the Divine Lightning at first. It is later suggested by Zi Ling (Chapter 428) that Chu Feng's Divine Lightning may be a supreme Special Bloodline that he has inherited. His bloodline is a combination of two powerful bloodlines. The Martial Bloodline of the Chu Heavenly Clan from his father and World Spiritist Bloodline from his mother which is one of most powerful World Spiritist Bloodline from the Seven Saint Galaxy. Due to the combination of these two powerful bloodlines, Chu Feng's bloodline evolved into a Special Evolved Bloodline. Hence, he is extremely talented in both Martial Arts and Spirit Techniques. It is possible that his bloodline will evolve more. We can probably say that he has an entirely new unique type of bloodline because of the combination of two extremely powerful bloodlines. It is questionable if his descendants will inherit his unique combination of bloodlines. Divine Lightning Cultivation Amplification The Divine Lightning amplifies Chu Feng's cultivation by 1 rank with each DL that he activates. He can activate them at will, one or more at a time, and keep the DL cultivation increase active for as long or as short as he desires. Once Chu Feng stepped beyond the first realm of cultivation, the Spiritual Realm, and into the second realm, the Origin-Realm, one of the DL would merge with his blood with each realm break-through. At first, the extra rank of power that Chu Feng gained from each Divine Lightning felt as if an external power, and did not increase his true internal power. However, this changed once Chu Feng reached the Heaven Realm. In the Heaven Realm with base cultivation of Rank 5, Chu Feng was able to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy because his internal cultivation level was equivalent to a Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator. (Note: normal World Spiritists must reach the Martial Lord Realm to link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy and only World Spiritists with good aptitude can link to Purple-Colored Spirit Energy when they're Heaven Realm Rank 8 cultivator). Realm & Lightning Rank Increases # Spirit Realm +1 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Origin-Realm +1 Rank Promotion +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Profound Realm +2 Ranks Promotions +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Heaven Realm +3 Ranks Promotions +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial Lord +1 Rank Promotion +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial King +2 Ranks Promotions +3 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Half Martial Emperor +2 Ranks Promotions +4 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial Emperor +2 Ranks Promotions +5 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Everyone has +3) # Half Martial Ancestor +2 Ranks Promotions +6 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Everyone has +3)Chapter 2136 # Martial Ancestor +2 Ranks Promotions + Promotion from Divine Mark +7 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Everyone has +3) # True Immortal +1 Rank (Divine Mark) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Heavenly Immortal +1 Rank (Divine Mark) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power # Martial Immortal +2 Ranks (Divine Mark and Lightning Armour) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power (Ch 3253) # Exalted +2 Ranks (Divine Mark , Lightning Armour) Promotion +0 Heaven Defying Battle Power (As of chapter 3546 Chu Feng doesn't have ANY Heaven Defying Battle Power) The Heaven Class Bloodline he received from his father is powerful and allows him to create a Thunder Mark of God Rank after reaching Martial Ancestor Realm since he cultivated the Divine punishment. When Chu Feng promoted from Martial Ancestor peak realm to 1st rank True Immortal, his bloodline, just like every other Heaven Class Bloodline owner, has been sealed. Normally, a genius can unseal it and reactivate the Thunder Mark in the late True Immortal or even Later, but Chu Feng is able to use it as soon as he became 1st rank. His God mark can allow him to promote a rank. When Chu Feng reached Martial Immortal he unsealed his Thunder Armor, allowing him to increase his cultivation by another rank. Divine Lightning Tribulation: This is a tribulation that someone who cultivates divine punishment mysterious art has to go through to continue to a higher realm. For a cultivator with heaven ranked bloodlines, he/she must have ascended to 9th stage of heavenly thunder platform to incur this tribulation. If someone incurs this tribulation at Utmost-Exalted realm then he/she could be considered as a genius-level cultivator. However, if someone (like Chu Feng) incurs this at Exalted realm then they can only be considered as terrifying talents even among geniuses. His heavenly lightning bloodlines are so tyrannical that even the purple star natural oddity (who initially disdained heaven ranked bloodlines as trivial) called them nine lightning beasts and was forced to flee by sacrificing its soul body (stored in Chu Feng's dantian). His talent in both Martial cultivation and World Spiritist techniques is far superior to his father. This can be explained clearly because it took his father more than 800 years to get to Half-god realm, which can only be considered as a terrifying achievement only seen in top-level geniuses in the entire vast starry sky like overlords of galaxies and such. He was able to subdue the suppressed strength of the evil-god sword and sealed it’s consciousness away for 100 years. He then said that he was confident his son Chu Feng would be able to subdue it after that 100 years. Chu Xuanyuan is not one for bragging and it can be seen that he too knows the disparity in their talents. It can also be seen by the tests in which he surpassed his father and grandfather. He also opened the 8th stage of bloodline testing formation. Chu Feng ascended the 10th stage of heavenly thunder platform. Inherited Bloodline Skills # 9 Coloured lightning Golden Stage +1 (Innate: Origin Realm) # 9 Coloured lightning Blue Stage +1 (Innate, Profound Realm) # 9 Coloured lightning Purple Stage +1 (Innate, Heaven Realm) # 9 Coloured lightning Red Stage (Thunder Armor) +1 (Innate, Martial Lord) # 9 Coloured lightning Black Stage (Thunder Wings) +1 (Innate, Martial King) # One Shot Lightning Attack (Innate, Martial King) # Divine Lightning Mark +1 (Innate, Martial Ancestor) #Divine Punishment Mysterious Art (Punishment Art for Heaven Bloodline Owner to promote further growth after reaching 1st Rank Half Martial Ancestor) #Heavenly Thunder Nine Consecutive Slashes (Ch 2960) King's Spirit Power Bloodline Chu Feng's spirit power bloodline comes from his mother. Not much is mentioned in the story about it yet except for the fact that he has boundless spirit power in his body. Once, he awakened it when he was about to die while making a strenuous weapon formation, and it was released. When it happened in the Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm, Milady Queen said that it was "godly spirit power, the king amongst kings" (ch. 2631). This basically tells you how strong Chu Feng's mother's bloodline is. Apparently her talent and status make it so that her family can't do anything to her (even though she can't leave to be with her husband and Chu Feng her son). That being said, there's a lot to expect with how this will affect Chu Feng's spirit formation technique in the future. He later awakened his world spiritist bloodline when he took Grandmaster Tang Chen‘s test in All Heaven’s Starfield. This test was designed to test someone’s talent rather than the technique itself. Grandmaster Tang Chen told his disciple that it was impossible for anyone to break this formation that he painstakingly created and boasts that Chu Feng was destined to fail from the beginning. When asked why he says that this formation takes a pseudo-bloodlines out of the body and causes soul-stirring pain according to the level of talent and eventually turns fatal for anyone. But contrary to their beliefs Chu Feng’s bloodline is so tyrannical that it takes him a few seconds to completely break the formation and become the new owner of the formation thereby passing the test (until he is cheated by Tang Chen to not lose face in front of junior). He also awakened his bloodline during the test. Tang Chen stated that the strongest world spiritist bloodline in the entire Holy Light Galaxy is far inferior to Chu Feng’s bloodline. This is understandable considering his bloodline originate from Seven Realms Sacred Mansion. It is currently unknown whether his awakening was a complete or a partial awakening but it gives him an additional +1 Level increase in combat power. Divine Body After the Holy Land of Martialism Arc, Chu Feng meets with his father and asks if he can help the 4 Saint Beasts of Emperor Qing Xuantian to regain their lifespan. Chu Xuanyuan says that the only way to do this is for them to be part of a godly divine body. He tells Chu Feng that unless he can find Emperor Qing Xuantian, it isn't possible. He then tells Chu Feng that Emperor Qing Xuantian was an idiot because he abandoned the Saint Beast Divine Power for another. This is because in the Upper Realms, there is a Heavenly Ranking of Divine Body powers, and the 4 Saint/Divine Beast power is ranked 3rd on that list. He recommends that Chu Feng doesn't look to return them, and instead ask them if they will become his divine power. They agree and return to being Secret Skills for the time being. To gain this Godly Divine Body, he tells Chu Feng to search for a former friend, Ox Nose Old Daoist. If he is willing, then Chu Feng will have the 3rd strongest Divine Body power, in addition to his Special Evolved Bloodline.Chapter 2141 As of chapter 3734 Chu Feng got the 3rd ranked 4 symbols Divine body. References Category:Chu Feng Category:Bloodline Category:Heavenly Bloodline Possessor Category:Ancestral Bloodline Possessor Category:Arier Bloodline Possessor